sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Hayes
|last seen = |appearances = 12 episodes (see below) }} Cameron Hayes was a member of the True IRA on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Jamie McShane, Cameron makes his debut on the episode in the series' first season. SAMCRO's primary weapons contact after the death of his cousin Michael McKeavey, Cameron betrayed the Sons, dealing to the Aryan Brotherhood behind their backs, and, after his son was killed, went rogue. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, and third seasons, he served as a main antagonist in Season 2 and the early episodes of Season 3, and met his demise on the episode in the series' third season. Biography Background Cameron Hayes had several cousins, including Michael McKeavey, Maureen Ashby, and the powerful IRA consigliere Father Kellan Ashby, as well as a son, Edmond, all of whom were involved with the True IRA. He spent most of his time in Northern Ireland, rarely coming stateside. Nevertheless, he was wanted on four continents. Season 1 Cameron travels to California because his cousin, McKeavey, has been killed following a deal gone wrong with Oakland port commissioner Brenan Hefner. Cameron plans to take care of Hefner, and meets with SAMCRO President Clay Morrow to introduce himself as their new IRA contact. They make a deal shortly before several Mayans enter the bar gunning for Clay and hit Cameron in the buttocks instead. The Sons transport him to their clubhouse in a stolen ambulance and Chibs Telford, a former British army medic, tends to his wound. The next day, Cameron is treated by Dr. Tara Knowles, the old lady of SAMCRO Vice President Jax Teller. Recovering, he offers to give the Sons back the money they paid him plus an additional month of free guns if they kill Hefner, both for killing McKeavey and to protect their next shipment. They agree, and Hefner is taken care of. The Sons move Cameron to their secluded cabin in the woods. Later, Nomad charter member Happy Lowman smuggles Cameron, along with Cherry, into Canada. From there, the two of them travel to Ireland. Season 2 In Ireland, Cameron reconnects with his boss Jimmy O'Phelan, who tells him he plans to come stateside. Along with Edmond, Cameron returns to California to work out a new deal with the Sons. The Irish want SAMCRO to run the guns for them instead of buying them wholesale. Later, SAMCRO visits them at their military surplus store, which is a front for their gun running, and tells the Hayeses they have worked out the details. Not long afterwards, Cameron goes behind the IRA’s back to go into business with SAMCRO’s enemies. He meets with League of American Nationalists leader Ethan Zobelle and his lieutenant, high-ranking Aryan Brotherhood member AJ Weston at the Christian center in Morada. While Edmond flirts with Zobelle’s daughter, Polly Zobelle outside, the three men make a deal for Cameron to supply them with guns for his own personal gain. Jimmy O arrives in California. When SAMCRO finds out about Cameron’s deal with the white supremacists, they storm into the surplus store and Chibs holds Edmond at gunpoint. Cameron holds a shotgun on him, but the standoff is only stopped when Jimmy enters the room and convinces them to leave. Cameron meets with Weston at the marina to give him another shipment. He quickly realizes that he is being tailed by the ATF. He calls Edmond and learns that the ATF has his son and is threatening to tell Jimmy he is a rat. Cameron commands him to prove his loyalty to the cause by killing the Agent June Stahl. On his way to the safe house to make sure the job is done, he hears over his police scanner that Clay Morrow’s old lady Gemma has killed Edmond, causing him to fly into a grievous rage. With the ATF swarming the house, he sees SAMCRO prospect Half Sack Epps fleeing the scene and follows him. Insane with grief, he holds Half Sack, Tara (who previously saved his life), and Jax Teller’s infant son Abel at gunpoint. Cameron goes to kill Abel with a kitchen knife, saying “a son for a son seems about right,” only to be jumped by Half Sack, who he stabs in the stomach and leaves to die. He ties Tara up in the baby’s room then kidnaps the child and flees. He escapes to the marina and, with SAMCRO hot on his heels, he manages to escape on his boat. Season 3 Cameron sails to Oakland where he buys an Irish passport and US travel visa from a document forger. Now using the alias “Timothy O'Dell,” he travels to Rocklin where he buys a one-way ticket to Vancouver, Canada. After that, he flies back to Ireland. Arriving in Belfast, he visits his cousin Maureen, leaving Abel with her. Next, he goes to the church to confess his sins to his other cousin, Father Kellan. Kellan tells him that his actions have threatened a decades-long relationship with the Sons of Anarchy, though Cameron believes he was justified. The priest promises to plead his case to Jimmy O and the Army Council. When he returns to the church, Kellan blesses him before he is strangled with a garrote by Michael Casey. His body is marked and dumped in the streets so that everyone knows Cameron Hayes came home. Murders Committed *Half Sack Epps - Stabbed in the stomach. ("Na Trioblóidí") Gallery Images Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A16 S1-3.jpg|A16_S1-3 - Jamie McShane as Cameron Hayes Appearances Category:Characters Category:True IRA Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Killers